Guardian
by Atama Nami
Summary: random gaasaku fanfic :  will be lemon s  towards the middle of the story. Tsunade is out of town, so she sends Gaara to watch over Sakura and Konohamaru. What will happen to the young teens? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

i got bored of writing the other fanfic, so i'm writing this till i get more reviews on 'mind tricks'. It'll be a gaasaku fanfic. I have made Konohamaru sakura's sister and tsunade her mother. Hope that's okay :) There WILL be a lemon somewhere, towards the end, okay?

Disclaimer: characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto...

* * *

><p>I let the luke-warm water pound against my muscles, loosening the knots that were twisted in the tissues. I decided that being in the shower for 30 minutes was enough, even after a hard day full of stress at the hospital. Don't get me wrong- i love working at the hospital with Tsunade, but it's still a lot of stress on my poor body. I stepped into the cool air and quickly wrapped the towel around me to keep me warm.I towel dried my pink hair, and twisted it into a knot so it didn't make my face too cold. I slid the lock open, and stepped out into the even cooler air. I was desperately wishing that i didn't come out of the shower. I turned towards my room, to come face to face with a pair of vaguely familiar light greenish-blue eyes, dark red hair, and a 'love' kanji tattoo. I stepped back from the figure, who had Konohamaru leading him. The boy was about my age, and had a handsome face. I saw his eyes skimming across my body, and i blushed at realising that i was standing in a towel in front of a stranger. I attempted to hide my embarresment with anger, and i burst out screaming.<br>"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS HOUSE!" i screamed at him. I could already feel my throat getting sore from the force of my outburst of anger. The red-head stepped back a bit, obviously in shock, but he didn't show it on his face. Instead he opened his mouth as if to speak, but i had already stormed past him and shut my bedroom door with a huge force. the side splintered at the impact caused by my inhuman strength. I threw on the clothes nearest to me, and stormed out the room once again, to be met by Konohamaru.  
>"Gaara's here to watch us while okaasan is out with Shizune-chan!" He told me, in a relatively loud voice; his brown hair bobbing up and down with the effort of his speech.<br>"Oh really?" i spat out at him. I grabbed the phone and speed-dialled Tsunade.

"Moshi-moshi" a voice rung out from the earpiece.  
>"What is this Tsunade?" I whispered. I listened her explain that she was going with Shizune out of town for about 2 months, and that she hired Gaara as a baby sitter, seeing as he was responsible enough to manage the company 'Shukaku'.<br>"I couldn't care less if he owns a freaking company! You leave some stranger in the house with us for two months without ANY warning! How could you?" My voice faded into a sad whisper, as i felt some of the trust for Tsunade shatter. She just sighed into the phone, and started to console me. We said goodbye and she hung up. I put the phone back into its socket, and turned to face the pair of eyes i felt on my back through the whole conversation. I glared at him, but he just stared back with a blank expression on his face. I decided on ignoring him, and went to the kitchen to fix up some food.

I set out the three plates on the table, and called Konohamaru over. Gaara followed behind, obviously tired from taking care of the little energetic brunet. We sat and ate in silence. I assumed that Konohamaru wasn't saying anything because he either enjoyed the food, or he felt the tension that was between me and Gaara. A knock on the door made me look away from the silent staring contest that me and Gaara were participating in. Konohamaru shot up and answered it. A few seconds later he was running around the house asking if he could go out with his friends. He didn't wait for an approval, so i just shouted to be back before sundown before he shut the door. I glanced at the clock- 12:37. Sundown was at 6-ish, so i had a while to wait. I gathered the plates and put them in the dish washer without a word. As i turned to exit the room, i heard a rough, low voice shatter the tension that hung in the air.  
>"Thank you Sakura-san." this was the first time i heard him speak, and i almost fainted at the sound of how my name rolled off of his tongue. I quickly recovered and stalked out of the room- the guy was an obnoxious idiot who was an- idiot. I growled at myself in frustration.<br>_**You know he was staring at your ass as you walked out? **_inner Sakura stated. I tried to conceal the blush that was creeping on my face, but i said nothing. Inner Sakura gasped and started laughing.  
><em><strong>You like him, don't you? <strong>_i stared in shock at my mirror image inside of my head. Inner Sakura looked and sounded just like me, but she was like a completely different person. Like an alter-ego. I blocked out her chanting and laughter, refusing to believe that i had a crush on someone like Gaara.

I sighed and slumped on my bed, pulling out my guitar. I strummed quietly, so as to not alert the red-head downstairs. I started humming to the notes, and whispering lyrics to the song. Little did i know that the very red-head that she was trying not to grab attention from was standing outside of her door, listening to he voice, with interest. The nonsensical hums and words filled Gaara's mind with happy thoughts. He felt a shiver travel down his spine, and for the first time in a long time, he smiled. Just a small curl of the edges of his lips- but still a smile. He had been here for about three hours, and had formed a crush on a loud, stressy girl who acted like she hated him. He sighed, and turned to the guest room, next door to Sakura's- her music travelling through the walls to his ears.

* * *

><p>First Chapter done :) next one very soon :D probably tomorrow (because i'm that bored.) After these 2 'free' chapters, i won't continue with the story till i get a review. or you could review now, and get the third one soon too :))<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! As you can see, I haven't used this for about 3 years now, but surprisingly, some people are still reading some old stuff of mine? I decided to get back into writing! Although I'm not much into Naruto anymore, I am going to try to complete these fics :) This is only a short (_really_ short) starter, to help me get back into the swing of things.

I would hope my writing has improved? Please enjoy and feel free to leave reviews or PM me ;)

* * *

><p>I was starting to get worried about Konohamaru… It had only been 30 minutes after the sun had set, but still. I had to be the responsible one, seeing as I didn't really want <em>Gaara <em>looking after _my _baby brother. I decided to go looking for him. I assumed he'd be at the park down the road, and decided to check there first. I pulled on my coat and grabbed my keys, before hearing a soft thumping down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" a husky voice echoed, cracking the quiet in the house.

"_I _am going to go looking for _my _brother because I am responsible enough to take care of myself." I spat at the redhead. I know that it technically wasn't his fault, and that Tsunade hired him in the first place, but I am renowned for being stubborn and having a temper.

"Well you're not going by yourself. It's dark and cold." He told me, making his way to the hangers where his coat was. "And I don't want you to get into trouble either." He mumbled. I _think _that's what he said at least. He kind of whispered it to himself… I couldn't bring myself to argue at this point, because I was getting rather anxious about my brother. Despite myself and my panic, I felt butterflies when I thought about Gaara trying to watch over me. It was… cute.

**_Haha you said he was cute! You do have a crush on him, and you know it!_** Inner Sakura interjected. Saw a hand wave in front of my face and slowly came out of my spaced-out mode, and heard a soft whisper caress my ears.

"Sakura… Sakura-san are you okay?"

I just nodded, and we went on our way, locking the door behind us as we made our way to the park.


End file.
